The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, a wiring board, an electronic module, together with an electronic instrument.
In chip-on-film (COF) packaging, leads are connected electrically to electrodes of a semiconductor chip. The pitch of such electrodes has recently become closer, and thus the pitch of the leads must also become closer. From considerations concerning the ease with which a lead can deform in the vicinity of the bond with the corresponding electrode, however, there is a limit to the closeness of this pitch and thus it is difficult to ensure that adjacent leads do not touch.